Once Again
by mingyouths
Summary: Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berminat ketika didatangi oleh seorang lelaki seusai ia bekerja, diajak pulang bersama, ditawari ini-itu, dan berbagai ajakan lainnya. Tetapi masalahnya, lelaki tersebut adalah Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo benar-benar sudah mati, hatinya sudah mati untuk Mingyu. / kim mingyu x jeon wonwoo; meanie fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

_**—**_

 _ **—**_

 _ **—**_

 _ **Once Again**_

 _ **mingyu x wonwoo**_

 ** _presented by mingyouths_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _—_**

 _ **—**_

* * *

"Berberes, dan kalian boleh pulang!"

Langit mulai berubah menjadi oranye. Karena itulah orang-orang di restoran tersebut mulai berbenah. Membersihkan sedikit kekacauan bekas-bekas makanan di setiap sudut ruang restoran.

"Jihoon, mana kotak sampahnya?"

Lelaki dengan tubuh yang berisi meraih-raih sampah di bawah meja.

Seorang lelaki—juga—datang ke arahnya dengan menenteng _trash bag_.

"Kotak sampahnya di pakai Seokmin. Ini, buang di sini saja."

Sosok yang terbilang montok itu mendongak menatap yang barusan berbicara padanya.

"Bantu sedikit di sini, Jihoon. Aku benci membersihkan bekas tisu yang bercampur dengan suatu yang basah." Air mukanya menunjukkan rasa jijiknya.

Jihoon, yang menenteng _trash bag_ hanya mendengus.

"Aku sudah membersihkan enam meja di sana yang tisunya sudah kumuh. Jangan bilang kau baru membersihkan satu di sini?"

Yang di tuduh cepat menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku sudah menyapu dan mengelap meja. Kecuali memunguti bekas tisu itu."

Jihoon merunduk ke bawah meja. Tubuh mininya mempermudah dia merunduk, tidak seperti Seungkwan—lelaki montok—yang mendempet-dempetkan badannya kesusahan di bawah meja.

"Terima kasih, Jihoon-ah. Duh, perutku terasa sakit merunduk sedari tadi."

"Kapan kau akan mulai diet?"

"Yaa, kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang menyakiti hatiku begitu? Tiba-tiba, pula!"

"Kalau tidak tiba-tiba kau tidak akan sadar."

"Jangan jahat begitu Jihoon-ah, aku sedih nih."

"Masa bodoh, Seungkwan. Mana, dekatkan _trash bag_ -nya kesini."

Seungkwan cemberut sambil mendekatkan kantung sampah itu ke arah Jihoon.

Jihoon menegakkan tubuhnya setelah meja itu sudah bersih. Ia beralih ke meja disampingnya dan merunduk lagi. Seungkwan mengikutinya patuh.

"Jihoon-ah, mau makan tidak sehabis ini?"

Jihoon menyerenyit di bawah meja. Kemudian mengarahkan jari-jarinya yang agak kotor ke belakang, menyentil dahi Seungkwan.

"Baru tadi kubilang untuk diet, kau malah menawari makan!"

"Aduuuh, sakit! Aku menawari hal yang baik-baik, _loh_! Jun sedang memasak bersama yang lain di belakang, dia ingin traktir kita dalam rangka ulang tahunnya kemarin,"

"Kau juga belum makan daritadi siang, iya kan?" lanjutnya memelas.

Jihoon selesai, meraih kantung yang dipegang Seungkwan. Jari-jarinya mengikat ujung kantung itu. Dia menatap Seungkwan. "Jangan sok perhatian, kalau kau yang ingin makan banyak sih, bilang saja."

Seungkwan cemberut lagi. "Selalu salah aku di matamu, ya, Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon melotot—main-main. "Diamlah, dan buang sampah ini. Aku sudah memungut tisu yang kau bilang jijik."

"Aaah, malas. Perutku masih sakit,"

Jihoon bersiap untuk menyentil dahi Seungkwan lagi.

"Lagipula, mana Wonwoo? Dia tidak kelihatan berbersih." Jihoon mengurungkan niatnya ketika Seungkwan berkata begitu.

"Jangan asal bicara, gendut. Wonwoo mencuci piring di belakang."

"Yaaa, jangan panggil gendut! Huhuhu."

"Ish, sudah, ini buang keluar sana."

Seungkwan meraih kantung sampah dengan enggan. "Tumben, Wonwoo mau mencuci piring. Ooh, apakah dia sedang menghindar?"

"Entahlah... Kurasa dia tidak sedang menghindar. Eh, tapi entahlah, mungkin saja."

Seungkwan melihat ke luar kaca jendela restoran yang bening. Menampakkan langit dengan warna jingga yang semakin pekat.

"Tidak ada orangnya."

"Belum datang. Wonwoo sedang bersiaga."

"Hmm, hmm, kau benar.."

"Hai~"

Seungkwan terlonjak—benar-benar terlonjak ketika suara berat namun lembut itu menginterupsi. Dekat sekali dengan telinganya.

"Ish, Wonwoo-ya! Jangan berbicara di dekat telinga orang begitu, dong."

Yang mengagetkan Seungkwan hanya tertawa manis. Hidungnya berkerut, matanya menyipit. "Maafkan aku."

Dia melirik kantung yang dipegang Seungkwan. "Mau aku saja yang membuangnya?"

Seungkwan tersenyum aneh setelahnya. "Baik sekali~ tolong buangkan, ya, Wonwoo yang manis."

Tawa manis terdengar sekali lagi. "Sekali ini saja, sebagai permintaan maaf karena mengagetkanmu—"

"—gendut."

"Yaaaaa, jangan ikut-ikutan Jihoon!"

Seungkwan mencak-mencak di tempatnya, sedang Jihoon geleng-geleng kepala melihat Wonwoo tertawa puas dan berlari keluar—membuang sampah.

"Kita langsung pulang saja setelah Wonwoo membuang sampah, tidak usah ikut makan-makan, ya."

"Tidak mauuuuu!"

* * *

Wonwoo menuju kotak sampah yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter di depannya sekarang. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

Moodnya bagus, sangat bagus untuk hari ini.

Terlebih setelah koki-koki di dapur selesai memasak, ia akan makan besar bersama teman-teman rekan kerjanya.

Junhui, teman rekan kerjanya yang berulang tahun kemarin bilangnya ingin mentraktir di restoran lain yang lebih mewah. Dimana jika atasannya tahu Jun berkata seperti itu kemungkinan temannya itu akan dipecat.

Namun, karena kekurangan dana yang dipunya, Jun hanya mampu mentraktir di restoran tempat mereka bekerja. Tidak apa-apa, pikir Wonwoo. Makanan di restoran juga tidak kalah enak dengan restoran lain kok.

Kantung sampah dimasukkan ke dalam tempat sampah yang kosong. Nampaknya Seokmin belum membuang sampah yang lain, pikirnya.

" _Oke, waktunya makan-makan."_

Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya, masih tersenyum.

Cukup terkejut ketika ia dihadapkan dengan tubuh raksasa yang sudah berada di depannya ketika berbalik.

Senyumnya luntur.

Mukanya datar, menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

Moodnya seketika memburuk.

Ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya pulang sekarang.

Ia sudah tidak tertarik untuk acara makan-makan Junhui.

"W-Wonwoo-ya? Hei?"

Wonwoo ingin berjalan lagi. Namun tangan lelaki yang memanggilnya itu meraih pergelangan tangannya.

Wonwoo langsung menghempaskannya. "Lepaskan."

Lelaki dihadapannya tergagap. "O-oke, aku lepaskan."

"Tapi dengarkan aku bicara dulu, tolong..."

Wonwoo menatap langit penuh minat, dibandingkan dengan lelaki dengan nada suara memelas kepadanya itu.

"A-ayo pulang bareng, Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo menggeleng. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"W-Wonwoo-ya!" Lelaki itu mengejarnya.

"Tunggu... Jangan pergi meninggalkanku dulu." Lelaki itu berusaha memanggil Wonwoo.

Dan ia berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Wonwoo. Diraihnya lagi lengan Wonwoo. "Kau sudah selesai bekerja? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Lancar?"

Wonwoo menatap orang dihadapannya jengah. "Lancar. Baik-baik saja."

Lelaki itu tersenyum dengan gigi taringnya. Tampan, manis, namun Wonwoo tidak merasakan hal itu lagi sekarang.

"Baguslah... Kupikir tidak ada lagi pelanggan yang melemparimu tisu kotor seperti kemarin."

Wonwoo hanya diam. Lelaki itu lagi-lagi tergagap.

"Ehm... O-oh iya, kau haus? Mau minum jus? Aku barusan belanja untuk bahan makanan bulan ini."

Wonwoo tidak tertarik.

"Kau mau jus, Wonwoo-ya? Ku ambilkan?"

Wonwoo tidak tertarik.

"Kau tahu, kau nampak sangat lelah. Aku akan membelikanmu makanan enak di tempat jajanan di ujung jalan di sana—"

"Aku tidak memintamu." tukas Wonwoo cepat. Terselip geraman di setiap kalimatnya. Bibirnya terkatup, menahan emosi.

Lelaki itu menatap Wonwoo sendu.

Tak lama, ia tersenyum lagi—dipaksakan. Namun ia tetap ingin menampilkan senyum tulus untuk Wonwoo.

"Y-yah... Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau..."

Wonwoo memasang muka datarnya kembali, lalu lanjut melangkah.

Dia benar-benar tidak berminat dengan lelaki yang menghampirinya itu, setiap dia pulang kerja.

Dia benar-benar tidak berminat dengan lelaki yang menawarinya ini itu, setiap dia pulang kerja.

Dia benar-benar tidak berminat dengan lelaki yang mengajaknya pulang bersama, setiap dia pulang kerja.

Dia benar-benar sudah kehilangan minat, seluruh minatnya terhadap lelaki itu.

 _Karena dia yang memintaku untuk berhenti menaruh minat kepadanya._

* * *

"W-Wonwoo-ya! Ehm..."

Dia tidak membiarkan Wonwoo begitu saja. Dia menyusul Wonwoo yang mengarah kembali ke arah restoran.

Tersenyum menyedihkan menatap punggung Wonwoo yang enggan berbalik untuknya.

Sedari tadi, Wonwoo tidak pernah menatapnya.

Hatinya tersayat, sangat dalam.

"Wonwoo-ya? Hei! Wonwoo-ya!" Seungkwan memanggil sahabatnya yang terus berjalan menuju ruangan karyawan di belakang.

Lelaki yang mengejar sudah berhenti, sejak Wonwoo memasuki restoran. Hanya bisa menatap sendu ke dalam restoran. Tidak berani ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam restoran, walau sebenarnya ia ingin. Ia hanya tidak ingin diteriaki Wonwoo jika dia semakin nekat.

Jihoon menatap ke arah Wonwoo berjalan. Wonwoo yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja usai keluar hanya untuk membuang sampah.

Ia melihat keluar. "Pantas saja... Dia datang."

"Hah? Datang?" Seungkwan menoleh menatap Jihoon.

Jihoon agak mendekat ke arah pintu. Menatap lelaki yang terdiam di luar dengan kasihan.

Dibukanya pintu restoran. "Hei, Mingyu!"

Lelaki itu mendongak cepat.

Jihoon berkata ragu, "Masuklah, ikut makan-makan bersama kami."

* * *

 _ **—**_

 _ **—**_

 _ **—**_

 _ **—**_

 ** _( t b c )_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _—_**

* * *

hello, this is mingyouths!

first fanfic, and it's uri cutie meanie couple ululululu ヾ(´︶` )ﾉ

sorry kalau ada typo nyelip-nyelip.

selalu kobam kalo lihat meanie. dan aku coba untuk bikin fanfic tentang mereka!

give me reviews, i will be waitin'~ so aku bisa mutusin buat lanjut atau tidak (｡•́︿•̀｡)

—

—

( ˙︶˙ )ノ  
 ** _mingyouths_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**—**_

 _ **—**_

 _ **—**_

 ** _Once Again_**

 ** _mingyu x wonwoo_**

 ** _presented by mingyouths_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _—_**

 ** _—_**

* * *

Denting piring bersahutan dengan ribut, beradu bersama ocehan-ocehan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Sesekali juga terdengar gelak tawa yang memecah ruangan. Orang-orang di ruangan itu tampak sangat menikmati hidangan di depan mata dan larut dalam obrolan santai sesamanya.

Daging panggang, daging tumis, kentang goreng dengan keju, ramen, ikan goreng, dan berbagai olahan _seafood_ terlihat lezat. Tidak heran, lelaki bermata sipit terus menerus menyendok cumi-cumi dan udang goreng namun mulutnya juga terus berceloteh. Diikuti pula dengan lelaki di sampingnya yang terbahak-bahak sambil mengunyah _steak_.

Beberapa lelaki lain bersikap biasa saja saat makan, namun tetap sesekali bercengkrama satu sama lain, entah mengomentari para lelaki di sisi sebelah yang dengan ganasnya menyendok hidangan, atau tertawa-tawa juga.

Jihoon sedang memakan udangnya dengan tenang, namun Seungkwan di sebelah kirinya tidak bisa tenang dengan mengambil daging-daging dan _seafood_ yang dia wadahi di piringnya. Seungkwan terlihat seperti pemenang ketika berhasil mencuri makanan Jihoon.

Dan Jeon Wonwoo, memotong-motong _steak_ -nya asal, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda akan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. Dia menatap Jihoon yang menggeplak Seungkwan, lalu beralih ke _steak_ -nya yang sudah terpotong abstrak.

Sudah seperti itu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Wonwoo sudah memikirkan banyak hal sedari tadi, mulai dari _laundry_ -nya yang harus diambilnya hari ini, acara tv malam yang bisa ditontonnya, jam berapa dia akan tidur, dan rencana membeli ramen banyak-banyak karena dia merasa butuh persediaan.

Terkadang sekuat apapun mengalihkan diri, tetap saja akan gagal. Pikiran tetap kacau. Wonwoo pun merutuk dalam hati.

 _Mood_ Wonwoo menjadi buruk, sangat buruk.

Dia ingin berteriak _'diam!'_ namun suaranya seperti habis.

Tadi, ketika dia akan mengambil tasnya di ruang karyawan dan memakai mantel, Jun buru-buru menariknya dengan antusias karena masakan-masakan koki sudah jadi.

Wonwoo ingin meronta, namun tidak kuasa melihat Jun yang kemudian menyodorkannya kentang goreng keju.

" _Oh..._ "

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil ketika ia berpikir, dia bisa merasa tidak kuasa menolak kepada Jun.

Dia bisa merasa tidak kuasa dan tidak enak hati pada siapapun, karena itu juga salah satu sifatnya—Wonwoo tahu.

Jihoon menyusul masuk ke ruang makan-makan mereka tak lama setelah dia ditarik oleh Jun. Seungkwan mengekori di belakangnya, namun ia terkesiap melihat orang yang tadi ingin ia bentak-bentak ikut masuk. Tersenyum pada Wonwoo.

Sifat tidak kuasa dan tidak enak hati itu meluap, sejauh-jauhnya saat melihat senyum yang membuat muak dirinya.

Wonwoo bertanya-tanya kenapa Jihoon mengajak orang itu ikut masuk. Ia ingin berteriak marah, tapi teman-temannya mulai memasuki ruangan satu persatu dan teriakannya pun tertahan.

Karena itu seperti inilah dia sekarang, tidak ada nafsu makan, _mood_ -nya hancur. Padahal tadi dia benar-benar hampir meneteskan liur membayangkan masakan para koki.

Sebelum Mingyu datang menghampirinya.

Hanya empat suap daging masuk ke mulutnya. Itu karena Jun mengajaknya ngobrol, juga menanyakan rasa _steak_ buatan Jisoo. Dia tentu menyuapkan daging steak sambil mengatakan _'enak sekali'_.

Emosi Wonwoo masih belum mereda juga. Dan ketika dia melirik ke depan, Mingyu dengan raut gembiranya berbicara akrab dengan Seungcheol.

Wonwoo marah, sangat marah, dan rasa marah hanya bisa dilampiaskannya pada garpu di tangan kanannya.

Badannya ia rasakan jadi bergetar. Giginya bergemelatuk pelan penuh geraman.

"Haaaaah..."

Dia akhirnya menghela nafas keras-keras tetapi tidak terdengar oleh yang lain.

Ia menundukkan wajah, menatap kosong lalu memejamkan mata.

Kepalanya mendadak terasa sakit.

* * *

Aku ada acara makan-makan dengan teman-teman di restoran.

Tidak apa-apa kan? Jemputnya agak malam.

 _Pesan terkirim ke nomor tujuan sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Wonwoo mengetiknya dengan senyuman, namun senyum itu berganti rasa cemas karena penerima pesan belum juga membalas._

 _Restoran sudah tutup, sedari tadi pekerja disana bertugas untuk berbersih. Beberapa sudah ke ruang karyawan, sekedar minum kopi dan mengobrol. Sebenarnya mereka sudah boleh pulang jika restoran sudah bersih, tapi hari ini mereka ada acara lain di restoran setelah tutup._

 _Wonwoo menggigit bibir. "Kenapa belum dibalas?" pikirnya takut._

 _Wonwoo berpikir keras. Apa yang membuat yang dikiriminya pesan belum membalas? Dia sungguh ingin orang itu cepat mengiriminya pesan balik, sekedar menjawab ya atau tidak saja. Acaranya bersama pekerja lain akan berakhir larut, tentu saja. Wonwoo takut naik bus malam hari karena jalanan ke arah halte terlihat seperti hutan juga terlihat rawan karena gelap._

 _Karena itu ia bertanya lewat pesan dahulu, jikalau memang orang itu tidak mau menjemputnya atau menyuruhnya pulang saja ke apartemen._

 _Nihil, tidak ada balasan apapun seperti ini membuat Wonwoo makin takut._

" _Wonwoo-ya? Ayo ke belakang, makanan sudah disajikan lho."_

 _Seungkwan menariknya pelan. Wonwoo memasang muka memelas._

" _Seungkwan-ah. Mingyu belum membalas pesanku juga."_

" _Hmm, dia ada masalah di kantor? Atau sedang ada suatu urusan?"_

" _Masalah? Tapi dia bilang pekerjaannya lancar..."_

" _Aku jadi cemas, Seungkwan."_

 _Seungkwan mengelus tangan Wonwoo. "Kau cemas tidak ada tumpangan pulang? Atau apa?"_

" _Aku cemas jika sesuatu terjadi padanya..."_

 _Wonwoo merasa sedikit hangat ketika Seungkwan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Stt, jangan berpikiran aneh. Mingyu pasti menjemputmu."_

 _Tepat setelah kalimat Seungkwan, sebuah mobil sedan hitam mewah parkir di depan restoran. Wonwoo menoleh, dan langsung terlonjak senang._

" _Ah!"_

 _Buru-buru didorongnya pintu restoran untuk keluar menghampiri. Bahkan pemilik mobil belum keluar dari mobilnya._

 _Sosok tegap dengan jas hitamnya membuka pintu mobil. Dia menapakkan kaki keluar sementara dirinya masih di dalam, mencari sesuatu._

" _Mingyu, kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Ada sesuatu, kah?"_

 _Orang tersebut keluar dari mobil kemudian menutup pintunya. Tombol kunci di tekan. Logat tubuh dan wajahnya terlihat malas saat keluar dari mobil, namun ia tetap ingin terlihat biasa-biasa saja._

" _Ponselku kehabisan baterai."_

 _Wonwoo ingin meng-iyakan, namun dia langsung berpikir soal mobil yang mempunyai tempat charger._

 _Dia tidak sedang ingin berpikiran buruk sekarang._

" _Yasudah... Tadinya aku menanyakan apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau menjemput agak malam karena aku dan yang lain akan mengadakan acara makan-makan. Tapi kau sudah di sini, itu artinya aku pulang saja."_

 _Yang di ajak bicara menarik napas. "Oh... Tidak... Tidak usah. Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh ikut acara dengan mereka."_

 _Wonwoo menatap raut muka lelaki di hadapannya. "Serius? Baiklah, kalau begitu kau ikut makan saja di dalam, ya?"_

 _Raut muka lelaki itu terkesiap. Terpancar keengganan. "Ah... Baiklah..."_

 _Tangannya langsung ditarik untuk diajak masuk ke dalam restoran. Wonwoo tidak berpikir apapun lagi ketika melakukannya._

" _Soon, tidak apa-apa kalau aku membawa Mingyu untuk acara makan-makan?"_

 _Ruangan itu penuh, yang dipanggil awalnya asyik mengobrol kemudian menoleh. Lalu tersenyum senang. "Oh, dengan senang hati mengajak Mingyu bergabung."_

" _Yah, tuan muda Mingyu boleh bergabung sesukanya dengan kami, kok." Seungcheol berbicara, kemudian melambaikan tangannya._

 _Pemuda yang disebut-sebut hanya tersenyum menimpali. Senyum dimana sudut-sudut bibirnya seperti dipaksa tertarik ke atas._

" _Mari makan! Aku menghabiskan setengah gajiku, lho, habiskan tanpa sisa!" Soonyoung berteriak—maksud bergurau._

" _Siap, tuan Kwon!"_

 _Wonwoo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Soonyoung dan teman-temannya yang lain. Dia selalu merasa nyaman bersama teman-temannya, hatinya selalu menghangat karena candaan seperti tadi._

 _Tak lambat baginya untuk menyadari sosok di sebelahnya hanya diam. Wonwoo sibuk mengunyah makanan, tapi kepalanya menoleh memperhatikan._

 _Baru saja ingin menawari Mingyu_ steak _, lelaki itu sudah menelpon menggunakan ponselnya. Yang sedari tadi dia mainkan selagi diam. Yang dia bilang dayanya telah habis._

 _Beberapa menit menelpon, ia langsung bergegas, berdiri dari duduknya. Wonwoo terheran melihat Mingyu seperti ingin meninggalkan tempat._

" _Ada apa...?"_

 _Wonwoo yang bertanya, Wonwoo yang bersuara duluan karena Mingyu sepertinya tidak akan berkata untuk sekedar memberitahu akan pergi kemana dia._

" _Urusan kantor, lagi. Akan aku jemput kalau sudah selesai."_

 _Wonwoo hanya bisa mengiya-kan, dia bisa apa kalau sudah menyangkut urusan perusahaannya Mingyu?_

 _Wonwoo tetap melanjutkan pesta bersama teman-temannya, dan Mingyu pergi. Lelaki itu langsung saja keluar ruangan dengan sendirinya setelah mengatakan kalimatnya. Ruangan terlalu bising untuk menyadari Mingyu meninggalkan tempat itu._

 _Keributan di ruangan itu terus berlangsung hingga akhirnya larut malam. Mereka baru berbenah usai melihat jam, 10.30 pm._

" _Lain kali kalau ada yang mentraktir, harus di tempat lain, ya! Jangan di sini terus." Soonyoung bergurau seraya menenteng tasnya._

" _Harus melihat situasi dompet, Soon. Kalau tidak cukup, pasti akan kembali makan-makan di restoran ini." Jun menimpali._

 _Seungkwan menatap Jun dan Soonyoung, "Disini sudah sangat kenyang, kok! Yang penting gratis."_

 _Tangan Jihoon menggeplak kepala Seungkwan kemudian mengarah menuju saklar lampu restoran. "Jiwa gratisan."_

" _Ish, sakit, Jihoon!"_

 _Restoran langsung gelap ketika lampu dimatikan Jihoon, dan Wonwoo makin takut. Mingyu kembali tidak membalas pesan yang dikirimnya. Pesan yang memberitahu kalau dia meminta untuk dijemput di restoran._

" _Wonwoo-ya, bagaimana kau pulang? Mingyu menjemput, kan?" Jihoon bertanya kepadanya. Wonwoo bingung untuk menjawab._

" _Ya... Kurasa sebentar lagi. Aku akan menunggu sebentar."_

" _Mau ditemani oleh kami?" ucap Jun sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya yang tersapu angin malam._

" _Tapi ini sudah larut, akan semakin berbahaya kalau kalian tidak pulang sekarang." ujar Wonwoo, menatap ketiga temannya yang tersisa di restoran._

 _Seungkwan menggeleng. "Kami berjalan beramai-ramai, tidak masalah."_

" _Walau beramai-ramai preman tidak akan segan untuk tetap merampas harta kalian. Sudah, pulanglah."_

 _Jihoon berdecak. "Benar? Kami pulang?"_

" _Benar. Akan lebih berbahaya kalau kalian masih disini." Wonwoo mengangguk menanggapi Jihoon, menatapnya dengan tatapan untuk tidak khawatir._

" _Bilang-bilang kami kalau ada apa-apa." Jihoon menepuk pundak Wonwoo. Ketiganya mulai melangkah menjauh._

" _Sampai jumpa besok, Wonwoo!"_

 _Wonwoo melambaikan tangan balik ke arah tiga temannya yang berjalan bersama. Ketiga temannya sudah tidak lagi terlihat dari pandangannya, Wonwoo mulai merasa cemas kembali._

 _Sudah hampir sangat larut, malam semakin gelap dan terasa mencekamnya. Wonwoo ketakutan. Keringat nampak sedikit di pelipisnya. Terus ditekannya tombol memanggil di ponsel. Berulang-ulang kali terus menelpon nomor yang tak henti-hentinya ia kirimi pesan juga. Isinya sama, meminta jemput di tempatnya bekerja._

 _Terkadang ia berpikir ia memang salah, bekerja di tempat yang jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Dimana membuat dirinya harus susah payah pulang dan pergi, sementara teman-temannya tinggal di sekitar kawasan yang dekat dengan tempat kerja mereka._

 _Pukul 11.20, tidak ada tanda-tanda Mingyu akan menjemputnya. Operator tetap menjawab panggilan, dan pesan tidak dibalas._

 _Raut Wonwoo menjadi redup, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Menatap ponselnya yang menunjukkan jam. Ia merasa menyedihkan._

 _Mingyu meninggalkan dirinya sendirian._

 _Di seretnya kaki untuk berjalan. Mengarah ke belakang restoran yang juga sudah sangat gelap. Di bantu penerangan dari handphone dia meraba-raba satu persatu jendela._

 _Dirasanya jendela yang hanya tertutup sedikit. Dibukanya lebar-lebar jendela itu. Dia merasa beruntung jendela di belakang terkadang tidak tertutup dengan benar._

 _Wonwoo berusaha menaiki jendela yang lumayan tinggi. Susah payah membuat dirinya masuk, dan langsung merosokkan badannya ke dalam restoran ketika satu kakinya berhasil terangkat._

 _Lampu restoran langsung ia nyalakan, tidak ingin tidur di dalam kegelapan. Membentang selimut yang memang tersedia di ruang karyawan dan membaringkan badannya perlahan._

 _Badannya sakit dan nyeri karena terjatuh dari jendela. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasakan hatinya lah yang lebih terasa sakit dan nyeri sekali._

 _Malam itu, Wonwoo tertidur di restoran dengan kedua lutut membiru sampai esok pagi Soonyoung membangunkannya dengan sedih._

* * *

Wonwoo membuka matanya. Pikirannya makin berkecamuk ketika kejadian-kejadian yang telah terjadi itu dipikirkannya lagi.

Disuapkannya daging yang sudah dipotongnya banyak-banyak sampai dirinya merasa mual. Namun langsung diteguknya juga soda yang disediakan disamping piringnya.

Ia beranjak dari duduk ketika makanannya sudah habis.

"Wonwoo-ya? Kenapa?" ujar Soonyoung heran melihat Wonwoo yang tadi terburu-buru makan dan langsung berdiri.

"Aku pulang, ya. Baru ingat toko _laundry_ tutup jam tujuh," ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum. "Maaf tidak bisa mengantar pulang."

Seungcheol langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Santai saja! Lagipula kami yang menumpang di mobilmu. Tapi kau benar-benar akan ke tempat _laundry_ , kan?"

Wonwoo melirik sosok di sebelah Seungcheol yang langsung berekspresi tidak menentu ketika Seungcheol berkata begitu.

"Memangnya aku pembohong?"

Ucapan Wonwoo terdengar sangat sakarstik membuat suasana menjadi menegang sesaat.

"Yasudah, hati-hati, ya. Jangan ngebut-ngebut menyetirnya." Jihoon akhirnya memecah suasana. Ia mengangkat gelas berisi soda miliknya.

"Memang aku pernah ngebut?" Wonwoo bertanya lagi.

Jihoon meneguk minumnya. "Kalau emosi kau bisa saja ugal-ugalan."

Kalimat Jihoon juga penuh makna, Wonwoo bepikir. Ada rasa puas di hatinya, dan itu membuatnya sedikit lebih baik.

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa besok." Wonwoo melambai singkat. Ia langsung berjalan agak cepat.

"W-Wonwoo-ya!"

Suara itu memanggilnya lagi. Wonwoo menyempatkan menoleh. "Apa?"

"Mau aku yang menemanimu ke tempat _laundry_? Aku akan mengemudi dan kita langsung kembali kesini setelah itu."

Wonwoo menyunggingkan sebelah sudut bibirnya ketika mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda yang terus menerus menawarinya setiap hal yang juga tak pernah ia gubris.

"Aku tidak mau. Dan untuk apa kau datang sok akrab mengobrol dengan Seungcheol. Kenapa tidak berjoget saja di _club_ dengan musik DJ yang kau sukai?"

* * *

Wonwoo sudah selesai membenahi pakaiannya telah di _laundry_ malam itu _._ Dia kemudian mengunci pintu lemarinya.

Langsung dia rebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya. Tubuhnya memantul sedikit di atas kasur.

Ia merasa sangat lelah, lelah fisik dan batinnya. Namun setelah membeli beberapa makanan hangat dan berkuah, tubuhnya menjadi sedikit tenang dan hangat.

Wonwoo hanya berharap esok _mood_ -nya menjadi bagus kembali.

Matanya hampir terpejam ketika ponsel di atas nakasnya berbunyi pelan. Tidak susah untuk meraih ponselnya dengan sekali tarikan.

Ia menyalakan layar ponsel dan langsung membuka pesan yang diterima tanpa ragu.

 _Wonwoo-ya, kau pasti sudah mau tidur. Selamat tidur._

 _Aku tidur sendirian lagi malam ini, dan aku berharap kau bisa menemaniku tidur lagi._

 _Aku sudah berhenti memasuki club malam... Aku belum memberitahumu, maaf. Sekarang setiap malam aku hanya meminum cokelat panas di kamar, sambil membaca buku-bukumu. Seperti yang sering kau lakukan dulu, kan?_

 _Oke, baiklah... Selamat malam. Maaf menganggu, ku harap aku tidak kau umpati ya..._

Pesan yang cukup panjang. Wonwoo membacanya sampai akhir, namun tangannya meletakkan ponselnya kembali. Mukanya biasa saja membaca pesan itu, tidak merasakan apa-apa selain rasa kantuk yang makin membuatnya cepat menutup mata.

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

* * *

 _ **—**_

 _ **—**_

 _ **—**_

 _ **—**_

 _ **( t b c )**_

 _ **—**_

 _ **—**_

 _ **—**_

 _ **—**_

* * *

hai, ini mingyouths!

terima kasih udah kasih feedbacks di chapt sebelumnya~

ku akan up cerita ini tidak lama-lama amat kok, diusahakan ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

oke, terima kasih sudah baca, terus baca, yaa ヾ(´︶` )ﾉ

—

—

( ˙︶˙ )ノ

 _ **mingyouths**_


End file.
